Festivals (Trio)
Spring Noctilucence Festival The Noctilucence Festival (夜光祭, Yakousai) is held on the forth of spring in Lulucoco Village. It's held after the second year from 20-23 o'clock and having talked to Tototala. The protagonist can invite any Lulucoco Village marriage candidate that has 2000 love points or more. Congee Festival The Congee Festival (おかゆ祭り, Okayu Matsuri) is held on the seventh of spring in Tsuyukusa Village. Animal Festival The Animal Festival (動物祭, Doubutsu Sai) is held on the thirteenth of spring in Westown. Drink Festival The Drink Festival (ドリンク祭, Dorinku Sai) is held on the 16th of spring in all three villages. Pet Show The Pet Show (ペットショー, Petto Shō) is held on the 22nd of Spring in Westown. Pet1.png Pet2.png Goddess Festival The Goddess Festival (女神祭, Megami Sai) is held on the 27th of Spring in Westown, however Megan will request you collect donations from 6 people (Wayne, Lissete, Marco, Carrie, Colin, and Miranda) on the 23rd of Spring. To attend the festival, talk to Megan at the crossroads between 10 and 13. During the festival you eat pizza, and then can pick one Westown character to dance with, your partner will get raised FP or LP, depending on if they are a marriage candidate or not. Along side that, you gain FP for any villagers whom attend. Produce Festival The Produce Festival (作物祭, Sakumotsu Sai) is held on the 30th of Spring in Westown. Summer Tanabata The Tanabata Festival (七夕祭, Tanabata Matsuri) is held on the 7th of Summer in Tsuyukusa Village. Animal Festival The Animal Festival (動物祭, Doubutsu Sai) is held on the 13th of Summer in Westown. Game Daikai The Game Daitai (ゲーム大会, Game Daikai) is held on the 20th of Summer in all three villages. Cooking Festival The Cooking Festival (, Ryouri Sai) is held on the 22nd in Westown. Produce Festival is held on the 30th of Summer in Westown. Flower Festival The Flower Festival (花祭り, Hana-Matsuri) is held on the 31st of Summer in Westown. The protagonist can give gifts to Westown's residents for a boost in relationship values. The flower does not count against the daily gift limit, but, if given flowers twice, they will react as how they would on any other day. They will also give a flower back to the protagonist, no matter their relationship. Fall Drink Festival Animal Festival Rice Festival Fashion Show Fruit Festival Produce Festival The Pumpkin Jamboree The Pumpkin Jamboree (かぼちゃ祭り, Kabocha Matsuri) is a festival in Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns. Celebrate the joy of childhood with gifts of pudding! Pudding, pumpkin pudding, and chocolate pudding are recommended gifts for children. Gifts can be given to Colin, Noel, Sumomo, Tatsumi, Yaichi, Schalk, Alma, and Tigre for a special friendship boost of 2000 points. Only Pudding, Chocolate Pudding, and Pumpkin Pudding can be used. If the player gives all 8 children a gift and enters the farm house, Frank will show up at the house to give the player a pumpkin pudding. If Frank is at 20000 or higher, he will also give the protagonist an Apple Pie. kabotyamaturi-purin.jpeg TigrePudding.png YaichiPudding.png Winter Spirit Festival 精霊 Animal Festival Thanksgiving 感謝 Cooking Festival Starry Night Festival Produce Festival New Years Category:Festivals Category:Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns